chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinetic Energy Manipulation
Kinetic energy manipulation is the ability to absorb kinetic energy and release it in certain forms, including as a kinetic blast, telekinesis or teleportation. Character *Lee Athens has this ability naturally. *Helena Parkman will have this ability naturally too. *Zoe Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Lee Athens' Lee can absorb any kinetic energy, but it is easiest for her when it is offensive. At these times, her absorption is almost reflexive. She did so when manifesting, absorbing the kinetic energy out of a punch. She can then use the energy she gains to teleport - about the distance from one side of America to another, currently - to move objects telekinetically or to produce a kinetic blast, which throws what it hits backwards forcefully. Every time she uses the energy, it also gives out a faint light. She can store the energy, but it would be lost rapidly. 'Helena Parkman' When Helena first manifests this ability, her limits will be similar to Lee's. She will be capable of absorbing any form of kinetic energy, and will be able to use it to teleport, to move objects telekinetically and to produce kinetic blasts. Her use of the ability will also create a faint light. When she manifests her final ability, empathic ability acceleration, it will immediately begin affecting her use of this ability. At first, she will only be able to access it at all when emotional. High emotions will increase the range of her teleportation, will enable her to move more objects and larger objects telekinetically, and will let her produce more powerful kinetic blasts. 'Zoe Parkman' Zoe will be capable of absorbing kinetic energy out of any object she touches, effectively paralysing it. Her use of the ability will not emit any light, unlike the other two. She will be able to store the energy temporarily in her body, but it will eventually fade. She will not be able to use this energy to heal or strengthen herself. However, she will be able to release it in its original kinetic form, which will create a kinetic blast forcing everything in her surroundings away from her, and aim it at particular objects. She will also be able to use it in different kinetic forms such as mimicking telekinesis and teleportation. Similar Abilities *Movement manipulation can be used to teleport and move objects telekinetically *Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with one's mind *Advanced telekinesis is the stronger form of telekinesis, which can also move atoms and particles *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to deflect away objects and attacks with the mind *Time and space manipulation, teleportation, transportation, terrakinesis, glowing, jumping, flaming and location manipulation can all be used to travel instantaneously *Seismic burst can also produce an energy blast which throws others backwards *Energy absorption and energy manipulation can also be used to absorb kinetic energy *Electroportation is the ability to use electrical energy to teleport *Nova induction can produce novas of kinetic energy *Kinetic conversion is the ability to absorb kinetic energy Category:Abilities